Remember Me
by Chunny Chan
Summary: Hey! This is my FIRST songfic so plz go easy on the flamins ^^ this isn't the best B/V fic, bulma pretty much dumps vegeta so.. i duno it it's actually a B/V fic -.- well hope u like! r&r would be really appreciated!!


Remember Me  
  
By Shinigami Sama  
  
//Hey! This is my first song fic, I made an effort so back off a bit… In this fic Bulma kinda dumps Vegeta, this isn't the most romantic B/V fic ever it's a tragedy thing. Bulma kinda does most of the talkin so yea.. Plz enjoy! Plz r&r!//  
  
"Look at me, onna!!"  
  
"No! I don't know who you are! I don't want to know anymore! I hate you! Do you know that!? I hate you! Don't touch me!" Vegeta roughly grabbed her towards him by the wrist, forcing her to look into his dark orbs.  
  
~*~  
  
I stand here face to face   
  
with someone that I used to know   
  
who used to look at me and laugh   
  
but now he claims   
  
that he's known me for so very long   
  
but I remember being no one  
  
~*~  
  
"I just want you be become my mate… I need you Bulma.. I need you to bond with me.." For once in his life he called her by her name. Not woman, not bitch but by her name.   
  
"I don't want to be your damn mate!!! I told you once that I needed you! But did you care! No you didn't you bastard! You just walked right past me as if I was nothing!   
  
Nothing but a bother in front of you! Do you remember!!!??? Do you remember what you were! You were a damn asshole! A heartless asshole!!! You have to be perfect! A perfect bastard you turned out to be!  
  
~*~  
  
I wanted to be just like you   
  
so perfect, so untouchable   
  
now you want me to be with you   
  
someone who used to have it all do you remember now?   
  
you acted liked you never noticed me   
  
forget it!  
  
cause the gone has come around   
  
you're not allowed to be a part of me  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you're happy! Because you got what you want! To become the legendary! I gave you what you wanted! Did you once look at me with a thanks? Never! You just gave me orders like I was just a slave!  
  
A slave in your castle! Wake up Vegeta! Wake up to the real world! You aren't a king anymore! You're on earth! On earth without a castle! I gave you a place to stay.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you know me  
  
or were you too preoccupied with  
  
playing king in your small kingdom   
  
and now the real world   
  
has stripped you of your royalty   
  
and from your kingdom your evicted  
  
~*~  
  
To stay and train your heart out.. But did you? Did you once look at me and tell me thanks? And now you want to bond!?? Damn it Vegeta! I gave yo-"  
  
"Stop your senseless mocking!" Cutting her off from continuously yelling with a rough kiss. "Onna, I need you to bond with me. I need you to be a part of me. That's all, onna."  
  
"Give it up Vegeta! No, King Vegeta! My apologies." Her voice was dripping from sarcasm. "I tried once before, I gave you so many chances. Too many in fact, now I'm so tired, so tired of trying to change you. You just tore my heart apart.  
  
~*~  
  
I wanted to be just like you   
  
so perfect, so untouchable   
  
now you want me to be with you   
  
someone who used to have it all   
  
do you remember now?   
  
you acted liked you never noticed me   
  
forget it!   
  
cause the gone has come around   
  
you're not allowed to be a part of me   
  
part of me, part of me, part of me  
  
~*~  
  
Now I have a chance of healing it. Healing it with someone else. Someone else that's willing to open up to me, appreciated what I am and who I am! Sorry, I just can't anymore, I can't pretend that you would love me for who I am anymore.   
  
I'm sorry. I can't be a part of you, you're a fine man, you'll do a right finding someone more to your liking."  
  
~*~  
  
You're never going to be a part of me (x6)  
  
~*~  
  
With that last few words spoken she parted him. Out of the kitchen and out of his life forever... Closing the door to the man that beat him in winning her over.   
  
The man by the name of Yamcha. He was too late. Constantly negating the truth.  
  
The truth of loving Bulma, and never being able to admit it. Until it was too late, constantly ignoring her trying to ignore reality.  
  
~*~  
  
Do you remember now?   
  
you acted liked you never noticed me   
  
forget it!   
  
cause the gone has come around   
  
you're not allowed to be a part of me   
  
part of me, part of me, part of me   
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*AN*~*~*  
  
Hope u all like! i pretty much enjoyed writin this, i'm the darker person. ^^ again plz review! 


End file.
